Protoman's Journey
by BleedingSavior
Summary: (REWRITE OF CHAP 2 UP)Protoman wakes up 500 years in the future, to a world of robots, cyborgs, and humans. He now must be a hero for the people, and fight an evil that refuses to die(please read and review)
1. Prologue

Protoman's Journey

**Prologue **

                   **20XX**

          A bright flash of light entered Protoman's vision. The blast of energy hit him hard in the chest, making him drop to his hands and knees. Protoman's scarf drooped down onto the metal floor. He was having trouble making his body move. As he struggled, the large black foot of Bass slammed hard into Protoman's side. Protoman flew threw the air till he hit the wall. He fell to the floor with a crash. Bass slowly walked up to Protoman.

          "Not even a challenge" Bass said. Bass lifted his arm and aimed right at Protoman's head, but a voice broke through the air.

          "Stop" Said the voice. It was that of Dr. Wily. The feeble old man walked over and put his hands on Bass's shoulder. "Do not kill him" Wily said just before a fit of coughing came. "Bring him to the lab". Dr. Wily walked away as Bass kicked Protoman in the face, scrambling his circuits for the time being. Dr. Wily looked back as he got to the stairs. Wily was getting weaker, he knew he had little time left. And he knew that he was not going to let anyone get in the way of his legacy. 

          Bass carried Protoman into the lab as instructed. He dropped him down on the floor with a loud clang. Wily stood at a small computer and began to type in a command. A large metal arm ran along a track in the ceiling. It moved right above Protoman, then extended down to clasp him in it's claw. Once in place, a long cord jetted out of the center of claw into a plug at the base of Protoman's neck. A large electrical shock ran up and down Protoman's body. The shock brought Protoman somewhat back to life. As he looked around the massive room, he noticed Wily's latest work. 7 robots were laying on tables, all of them in different stages of completeness. The most complete had armor of a deep crimson. Protoman also noticed the long tail of gold hair running from the robot's head. Protoman knew it was far from ready for activation. Suddenly he noticed he was moving backward. He looked down at Wily and Bass, and then noticed that the walls were lined with large tubes. In each one, reconstructed robot masters lay dormant, all of them suspended in mid air by a claw exactly like the one Protoman was being held in. Protoman then realized what fate Wily had chosen for him. He tried to move his body as the claw entered a tube of it's own. He tired to speak, but no words came. He moved his eyes around. He felt what could only be described as a panic. As the glass door of the tube began to shut, Protoman tried with all his will to move. Finally he felt a shock in his arm. He lifted it and fired a blast, striking Wily in the leg. The old man cried out in pain. Bass drew both hands in and prepared to fire, but Wily stopped him again by raising his hand. Wily forced himself to his feet. His leg was burned and bleeding, but he did not care. He pressed a few buttons on his console, and again electricity shot up and down Protoman's body. He lost control of his eyelids, and they fell over his eyes. Protoman was left there, his mind running, yet no sound could he hear except that of his own thoughts.


	2. A Tour of the Past

**Chapter 1**

                   **25XX**

          The sound of a jet could be heard above the desert ground. A vicious sandstorm whipped around the plane as it landed. A second later, a door opened on the side, and a man jumped out into the maelstrom. He put his hands over his face, one of which was a green robotic limb. The young man covered his jade eyes as he turned to face the jet. A girl now stood at the door. Her body was covered in an exo-suit. It was a formfitting attire made out of a black synthetic fiber. A computer was attached to her suit, and was held in a sliver bracer on her left forearm. Despite being completely human looking on the outside, the girl was in fact a cyborg, just like the boy. The boy did not wear an exo-suit, but instead had a robotic right arm and two mechanical legs.

          "Are you sure this is the place?" The girl asked in a voice that perfectly conveyed her innocence.

          "These were the coordinates that Judas gave me" the young man said. The girl jumped down and turned on heel, inspecting the area as best she could considering the conditions.

          "But Syphor, there is nothing here". The girl took several steps forward, and then heard a sudden crack behind her. She turned and saw that Syphor had punched the ground so hard a large crack had formed.

          "Holly, get back onto the plane and get a rope" Syphor commanded. Holly nodded and made her way back to the plane. She entered the compact compartment inside and ruffled through the supplies they had brought till she found the rope. She was about to exit the plane when a rumble shook the plane. Holly heard what sounded like something heavy hitting metal from outside the plane. She ran to the door and saw that the ground that Syphor had been standing on caved in underneath him, revealing a large cave. Holly jumped down and ran with her hands over her face to the edge of the hole.

          "Syphor! Are you okay?" Holly asked with true sincerity. In the room below, Syphor picked himself off and brushed the dust off his legs.

          "I am fine" he answered. Syphor held his hand a few inches from his thigh as a compartment opened up. A flashlight was ejected from the compartment. Syphor grabbed it and turned it on. He moved the light over the walls as Holly climbed the rope down to the ground next to him.

          "This place looks ancient" Holly said in awe. Syphor walked to the nearest wall and ran his finger over it. A layer of powder came off onto his skin. He rubbed with his thumb, then smelled the substance.

          "Rust" Syphor said. "This walls are completely rusted iron". Holly walked over to the wall closest to her and ran her finger over it as well. Syphor walked over to her and moved his flashlight over the walls.

          "How long do you think it has been since this place has seen the light of day?" Holly asked.

          "No clue," Syphor said. Syphor's eyes roamed around till he at last saw an electrical outlet. "Look, there is an outlet. See if you can turn the power on". Holly nodded and walked over to the outlet. She brushed the dust that covered it off, then extended her arm. Out of her bracer, a long black cord ejected. It whipped around till it found it's way into the outlet. Holly began typing furiously on the small keyboard that was positioned below a small screen.

          "This system is ancient" Holly said. She pressed a few more buttons. "I almost have it…" a second later, the hum of a generator far below them rumbled through the entire building.

          Good work, come on" Syphor said. Syphor and Holly then began their descent into the cavernous structure.

          The two of them now made their way to the largest room in the structure. Syphor's looked around. It deduced it was some kind of workroom. Broken and Rusted equipment littered the room Syphor then looked forward as he saw Holly walking towards the wall. Along three of the walls, large glass capsules stood. Some were broken open, others looked like they had been opened normally. Holly however was walking towards the one that stood out, the one that remained shut. Holly made her way past the broken work tables and aged computers till she came to it. The glass was covered in a thick layer of dust that clouded the contents. She ran her hand over the surface, but the glass had become foggy over the ages.

          "What do you think is in he-" before Holly finished her sentence, a loud bang rang through the room. Holly stood frozen in her tracks, because she knew that it had originated from the chamber. She looked back at it, and moved her face close to the glass. She looked in, and took a deep breath. A large metal arm had fallen to the ground. She took a deep breath of relief, just as something ran across the area she could see. Her neck snapped back, her eyes did not move from the small circle of clean glass.

          "What?" Syphor asked curiously as he walked up to her.

          "T-t-there is something in there" Holly said. Her voice quivered in fear as Syphor moved his face towards the glass to look in. When his face got closer than an inch, a hand burst through the glass and grabbed Syphor by the face. The grip of the person was very strong. The red metal that it was made of had a dull look of age. Syphor grunted with exertion as he kicked off of the glass, freeing himself as well as shattering the glass door. Holly screamed as three blasts of energy flew through the air into the three ceiling lights that worked, knocking the room into pitch black darkness. Holly felt a hand shove her as something ran past her. Syphor quickly pulled his flashlight out of one leg, and out of the other retrieved a pistol. Syphor's light roved the area till he saw a flash of red dart across. He tried to follow it, but it was too fast.

          "Who are you?!" a voice screamed out. "You are in league with him! AREN'T YOU!"

          "In league with who?" Syphor asked as he searched for the origin of the voice.

          "Don't play innocent with me!" the voice screamed. Suddenly the sound of frantic running could be heard. Syphor pinpointed where it was coming from as it came close. He fired four shots, hitting a robot in the chest. Holly saw glimpses of him in the flashes from the pistol. The heavy sound of a body dropping brought Syphor's light over the body of a short red robot with a tattered yellow scarf around his neck. Some of the light passed through the black visors covering his eyes, both of which Holly could now see through the faded glass. Syphor walked over to him and grabbed him by the wrist. He lifted the body up and inspected it.

          "Let's get him back" Syphor said.


	3. The Thrill of Life

**Chapter 2**

          The blackness now filled his sight again. He tried to remember who he was, or what had happened, but nothing came. All he knew, was that he had been in this state before. The pitch blackness, and the lone thoughts flying through his head. Suddenly, a loud buss rang through his ears.

          "I think that did it" A voice said. This voice seemed familiar, like he had heard it just moments before, but he couldn't place a face to it.

          "Are you sure?" another said. This voice was deep and confident. He felt the presence the man who spoke with it.

          "It should have" the first voice spoke again. The obviously feminine voice was soon followed by a strange sensation he had never felt before. Pain.

          "AGHHHHH!" he screamed as he sat up quickly. There were several people in the room, one of which was the girl Holly from the cavern. The robot on the operating table jumped off and backed away against a wall. He looked from side to side at all of the new people. In the room, several men in black exo-armors and guns stood behind Holly, and another man. He suddenly remembered Holly's face from the cavern. He looked over to another man. He was dressed in a bright white robe, and had long black hair with purple streaks. The man approached him, and touched the robot on the shoulder.

          "You must calm yourself" the man said. He was the owner of the deep confident voice that he had herd while in the blackness. He looked up into the man's black eyes. He took several deep breaths, then he noticed that he was breathing.

          "What did you do to me!" the young robot yelled. He then moved quickly to the corner. His eyes jumped from face to face.

          "We gave you life" The deep voiced man said. 

          "Huh?!" He sad confused. "What do you mean?"

          "We found you" the deep voiced man told him. "When we did, you were badly damaged. Your parts were rusted, your components aged and falling apart. Our only hope was to put your robotic brain into a cyborg body". The group of people watched as He looked at his new self. Gone was his old armor. Now an exo-suit of red and black. His chest was covered by a large shell, where in the center a yellow jewel acted as a power source. His wrists were covered in large red bracers, and on his feet were red and white boots. His upper arms, upper legs, and lower torso were covered in the same synthetic fiber as Holly's suit, but his hands were covered in a red synthetic skin. He looked to the side into the reflective metal of the wall and saw his new face. He no longer had visors, and he also had skin. He touched it, and noticed that he could in fact feel the texture of his skin. His eyes were a dark green, and a mess of brown locks covered the top of his head.

          "I…what did…how…?" He began to feel dizzy. The room began to spin, and he felt himself stumble to his feet.

          "Get him some water, he is going into shock!" The deep voiced man said.

          "Yes Master Jared" one of the guards. The guard ran from the room as quickly as he could. Jared watched as the person on the floor vomited. Jared then pointed to him, and two other guards walked over and lifted him to his feet as the first guard came back with the glass of water. The two guards holding Him put Him on the table again. They held him in a sitting position while Jared poured the water into his mouth. He began to feel his heart slow, and his body relax.

          "What is your name?" Jared asked slowly. He looked into Jared's eyes, and it took a moment, but his memory banks began to recall the information. He saw flashes from his past. An older man with a bushy white beard was talking to him.

          "Protoman" the older gentleman said. He came back to reality staring at him.

          "P…pro…Proto" he said. Proto felt himself falling backwards as the guards put him down on the table.

          "Take him to a room. He needs time to take it all in" Jared said. The guards nodded, and they lifted him off the table and carried him out of the room while he was in a daze. Holly then took a step towards Jared.

          "Should I check up on him later?" Holly asked.

          "That might be a good idea" Jared said.

          "Was he what you were looking for?" Holly asked. Jared looked down at her.

          "No, far from it".

          Proto snapped awake in his bed. His breathing was heavy, and sweat ran down his face. He touched his forehead and was taking by surprise by the sweat. He rubbed it between his thumb and fingers for a minute before grabbing his sheets and using them to wipe his sweat off. He slowly got to his feet and looked around his room. It was small, but very nice. The metal walls were decorated with paintings and tapestries. A TV was built into the wall on the other side of the room, and a large window gave him a view of the outside. He walked over to the window and looked out into the world. The land was nothing but rolling hills, with very few trees. Proto looked down and flinched when he noticed how far up he was. The ground seemed very far away. He estimated he was at least 600 feet up. Proto felt his heart beat a little faster as he felt a strange feeling come over him. He had never felt this before. His stomach knotted up, and in the back of his mind was a strong want to step away from the window where it was safe. He stayed where he was though despite this feeling, and soon it went away. He looked at the bottom of the tower he was in, and he could make out a small village of homes, and several people walking around that looked like ants from this height. Proto looked to the left, and right there was a long yellow banner. It had no designs on it, but it must have measured at seven feet in length at least. He looked at it, his eyes moving to the bottom where the cloth forked. He saw in his mind himself looking into a mirror, a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. He smiled, and reached towards the banner. He grabbed it, and with a hardy tug, pulled it off the clips holding it to a pole ejecting from the wall of the tower. The cloth was thick, and Proto could feel it was very smooth. Tucked one end of it into the cuff of his chest plate, and then wrapped it loosely around his face several times, and then threw the forked end over his shoulder. His make shift scarf almost touched the ground. Proto turned towards the window again, and this time he bent over the windowsill. When he did, he felt himself slip a little, but he caught himself quickly. He felt his heart beating quickly, and a new feeling entered his body that he liked. He thought for a second, then slowly put his legs over the edge of the window and sat there. His heart began to beat faster and he realized the danger involved in this. He like this, and when he saw a small ledge running two feet under where his feet dangled, he decided to go further. He slid off the windowsill and onto the ledge. As his feet landed, he felt himself begin to lean off the building, but again he caught himself. His heart jumped in speed, and he stood still for several seconds, before he began to walk forward. He soon came to a ladder than went from the bottom of the building, to the top. He looked down, then up, then grabbed the bars and began to climb. At that exact moment, Holly knocked on his door. When no one answered, Holly opened the door and peered in.

          "Hello?…anyone here?" Holly stepped in, then heard a quiet "clang" coming from outside the window. She walked over, and looked around, then up and saw Proto climbing the ladder. "Oh My God!" Holly cautiously climbed out of the window and onto the ledge, then inched her way to the ladder and began to climb after Proto. Proto looked down and saw her, and began to climb faster. "COME DOWN! You'll get hurt!" Proto did not reply, he simply kept climbing. Holly's palms began to sweat from being so high. She tried to suck it up, but soon her hand slipped and she fell two bars before grabbing onto the ladder again. She looked up and tried to scream for help, but she was to scared, and only a raspy whisper escaped her mouth.

          Proto reached the roof of the building, and looked out over the land. He could see for miles, and as the sun began to set, a strong wind began to blow. Proto's scarf began to flutter as his thoughts became locked on the man responsible for where he was.

          "I will find you Wily. I know you, you found a way to survive" Proto said under his breath. He stood there, arms cross for a moment. Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air. Proto jumped to the edge of the building, and saw Holly falling. Without a thought, Proto took two steps back, then dove off the building. He pointed his body straight down to go as fast as he could. The air whipped past his face, and made his eyes burn, but he was catching up to Holly. When he did, he extended one arm and caught her around the waist, and kept flying down. Holly never stopped screaming as Proto turned and put his feet below him. He extended his other hand and cupped the side of the ladder with his palm, and placed his feet on the wall. Sparks shot upwards as Proto skidded down the side of the building, the whole time Holy screaming in his ear. Eventually Proto stopped them, and he just looked at Holly with his dark green eyes. Holly suddenly sensed she was not falling any longer, and opened her eyes as she stopped screaming.

          "Are you done?" Proto asked. Holly nodded, and Protoman slipped Holly to in-between him and the ladder. "Hold on to me". Holly wrapped her legs around Proto, then her arms. Proto began to climb the ladder till he reached the floor his room was on, and helped Holly onto the ledge. The two of them proceeded to Proto's room, where Proto helped Holly inside. Once on safe ground, Holly let it out.

          "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" She screamed. Proto looked at her with his eyebrows narrowed as she continued with her tirade. "You could have been killed! And after all that trouble I went through of preserving you!"

          "Hey, I was fine. It was you who fell" Proto said arrogantly. "Why did you even go out there?"

          "Because I didn't want you to get hurt" Holly said out of breath. Proto laughed, which he found odd, but let it happen.

          "you remind me of my sister. She was always worried about me and my brother getting hurt as well" Proto said. "Is there something you wanted?"

          "I…I wanted to see if you were doing any better. I see that you obviously are".

          "That it?" Proto asked. "I am going for a walk" Proto then walked right past Holly and out of the room. Holly grunted in annoyance, then stormed out after him.

          "Who do you think you are?!" Holly screamed. Several people in the hall looked at her.

          "The First!" Proto yelled back as he entered an elevator.


End file.
